twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide to Weapon Use in Twitterponies
With the appearance of swords in the RP (along with spears and your typical pie cannon), it's time that a guide for the weapons is made and the Rules of Engagement for using such weapon. Why do you have one? An important thing to ask is, "Why do you even have a weapon?" Well six basic answers are: #You're part of the Royal Guards. (Equestrian, Hayrulian, Etc.) #You're knight for Celestia or Luna (Or for an established monarch outside Equestria). #You're an adventurer who found it on a journey. #You're an established villian for a huge plot. #You're a time travelling pony called the Doctor who forgot to put the sword back in the appropriate part of history or his wife with the muffin blaster. #You are the Hero of Time. (Sorry folks, the title was taken a loooong time ago. Unless you're Rainbow Dash, you can't take it away.) These answers should actually be the only reason you have a weapon. Saying that you were born with blades on your wings or hooves (Which I'm sure you all can guess the flaw in that) isn't going to fly well. Nor does saying that Celestia (Or other established monarchs) personally gave you one when most ponies know you are not a Knight nor a Guard. Having a sword for an emo moment will get you nowhere. It's not fun watching you cry for attention by cutting yourself. You shouldn't even exhibit that sort of behavior. Rules of Engagement (AKA the R.O.E.) Now that we've established why you even have a sword or cannon or any other weapon, Let's talk about using them appropriately. The first and most important rule: Murder/slayings/decapitation/any other gory elements are nonexistant! All swords are enchanted! No exception! You have leeway for having a weapon! Don't fudge it by killing someone! Swords have the ability to land hits but can never kill. The result of getting hit by a sword is losing energy to get back up! Think Super Smash Bros. Brawl, no one actually dies. They just fly off the screen. If you are fighting a shadowy monster, it's still not okay to add blood, decapitation, Etc. to your fight with them. A shadow monster should just poof away when defeated or lose energy and faint! This rule doesn't just apply to swords. Any bladed weapon is enchanted against bringing mortal harm to any living being. Remember that this is a Role Playing group about cartoon ponies. Sword play should be more funny or cool! Not give a child nightmares. Second Rule: Always have a legitimate reason to a fight! If you engage in combat with someone, you must have a legitimate reason for doing so! "They pissed me off," is not a legitimate reason. You're being a baby. Stop it. "The antagonist was about to harm my friends!" is an acceptable reason to fight. You should also always have a story that led up to blades crossing. A good story can make a (Non-lethal) sword fight more exciting to follow! Seriously! If the Legend of Hayrule group can pull it off then so can you! Third Rule: Don't engage non-combatants! Unless you are an established villain for a big plot, you shouldn't be attacking ponies that don't fight. You'll just be viewed as an annoying troll that needs a life. It's also very rude to drag a pony that obviously doesn't fight into one. Be courteous to others, that's all this guide is asking. Magical Swords Now, you're probably wondering, "Can my sword shoot flames or lightning or bullets (What?)" The answer... no. Swords are melee weapons; you shouldn't be turning them into guns. "Can my sword be made out of flames (Or ice or water)?" There's a line to those types of weapons. Does the flaming sword burn? If the answer is yes, then you can't have a flaming sword. An ice sword that freezes a pony but doesn't do any harm to their lives is appropriate. For a water sword, you cannot drown ponies. You can splash them away, Period. Some swords can be used to deflect magical spells. However, these swords must be enchanted to do so by a unicorn that is skilled in this category for them to work. That's about it! If you have any more questions, drop a comment and one of the backstage ponies will get to you! Bows and other ranged weapons Sometimes a bow or any other ranged weapon are used for battle. Proper examples of weapons that are most likely used by ponies are: *Bows(Crossbows and pistols would fall into this) *Throwing Stars(or anything thrown) *Pie Cannon Like other weapons used, these are non lethal nor can they hurt anypony at all. Bows or any of its kind at most would shoot and land a hit and not kill and the same applies to pistols and other ranged weapons. Think of rubber bullets or rubber bows. The rules are equal to that of swords however the only primary difference is that now you have a ranged attack. It is strongly advised that you use logic when using these weapons because unlike the close range weapons, long ranged weapons have to abide by some laws of physics(so no shooting an arrow from Ponyville to Canterlot). There's also the ricochet of flying projectiles so think logically when doing it as all. An acceptable example: *@mlp_example fired his rubber bullet pistol and the shot bounced off the wall hitting the target* A bad example: *@mlp_example from Ponyville fires his gun and the bullet went through @mlp_example2 in Haysia* These are also applied to weapons such as swords. This is a kids series so do not do dangerous acts! The best advice for ranged weapons, don't use them as weapons rather use them as tools. Like to set of traps during an adventure, to fire a rope somewhere to climb on or use a throwing star to get an apple, I think Legend of Zelda would be a best reference. That's the best. Or just go with Super Smash Bros. that works too. Category:RP Info Category:TwitterPonies Guidelines